This invention relates to a handgun holster with an adjustable restraint device for retaining the handgun in the holster and preventing it from removal not intended by the wearer.
Law enforcement officers, and particularly competitive shooters who have a need to carry a handgun normally do so in a holster, and it is important that the holster permit a "quick draw", and yet be secure in the holster against falling out when the wearer is running or otherwise involved in activity, and against the possibility of withdrawal by someone other than the wearer. Various arrangements have been used such as, cover flaps, restraining straps, spring mechanisms, custom molding of the holster to fit each gun, and the like. Typical of such arrangements are those shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,980; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,060 to Bianchi; and my U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,075. The present invention discloses improvements over all of these prior art holsters.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved handgun holster. It is another object of this invention to provide an improved holster having a novel means for restraining the handgun from being withdrawn from the holster until the wearer intends to do so. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.